Of Pranks and Dresses
by KuraiFriend
Summary: The ninja play a prank on Jay. It is not funny. Plasmashipping (Jay/Kai) and crossdressing. Sad fluff.


**A/N: They're probably a bit OOC, but whatever.**

* * *

"Umm…"

"What is _that?_"

Jay stepped out of the bathroom to four sets of eyes looking him up and down, though there was a good reason why. The brunette started to regret his choice in apparell.

"Woah! Jay!" Lloyd gaped at his friend, You look like a girl!"

"He is right. You do look rather pretty."

"C'mon guys. It's just a dress," Jay patted down his blue lolita dress with gothic-style buckles and pockets, then re-adjusted his belt.

Cole lamely held back a laugh, "And a bow!" Lloyd reached up to pat the matching bow atop the brunette's head, giggling.

"Might I ask why you are wearing feminine attire?" The ninja of ice questioned his friend's fashion statement, yet not finding the amusement in such a situation.

"I thought the dress looked nice…" he glanced over to Nya, who was trying her best not to express her laughter, "Are you sure Kai will like this…?"

"P-positive!"

"Okay…" The brunette walked out onto the deck, ignoring a couple of borderline-sexist comments from the black and green ninjas.

Zane looked to the other three curiously, "Would someone care to explain to me what was so funny?"

Cole waited until Jay was out of earshot, "Jay's been talking about trying out crossdressing, so we decided to have Nya take him shopping."

"Best. Prank. _Ever!_" Lloyd enthusiastically added.

"Prank?"

"I insisted he pick out something nice, and of course I took him to the girliest store in Ninjago!"

"Why?"

"For laughs, of course."

"Something else we can tease him about!"

"But couldn't that hurt his feelings?"

"Nah," the samurai reassured, "Kai wouldn't do anything mean. Besides, if he changes his mind, we still have the reciept."

"Time to watch the _action!_" Lloyd exclaimed, ushering them outside. Once they arrived and peaked from behind the door, the group of four saw a distracted Kai too immersed in his training to notice the awkward Jay continuously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Uh...Kai?"

The pyre ninja looked up from his practice dummy, "Hey Ja-...Jay?"

"Uh, hi?" The lighter brunette felt some red creep across his face.

Kai was staring, open-mouthed, "You look like a girl!" Yup, the lightning ninja's face was definitely a tomato. Of course, the moment of silence (which felt more like an hour) was not helping.

"I…" he finally spoke after sometime, "I gotta go!"

"Wait!" But Jay was already off, running past the others and completely ignoring them, continuing until he was out of sight.

"Kai!"

"Nya?" She stomped over to her older brother who was thoroughly confused at this point, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you hurt Jay's feelings! He was serious about crossdressing, and your approval was important to him!" she then added in her thoughts, "_We might not have put in the happiest mood either, but he doesn't need to know that."_

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Then tell him you're sorry!" Kai walked off to where he thought Jay went, still a bit unsure of the whole scenario. Once he passed, the ninja came out of their hiding spots.

"I thought you said that Kai would make things better! I think we should apologize now-"

"Relax, Zane," Cole laid a hand on the taller's shoulder, "Kai can make him feel better than any of us can. You know how close they are."

"I suppose so, but we should still apologize at some point."

"Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

"JAY? JAY? JAY!"

"Hello, Kai."

"Hey Sensei. You seen Jay anywhere?"

"I believe I saw him run into the sleeping quarters. He was wearing some rather...interesting getup."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"And Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps it would be best to compliment his appearance."

"Okay?"

"That is all," Sensei disappeared around the corner before any further questions could be asked. The red ninja followed Wu's direction toward their bedroom and pushed open the wooden door to find a lump on his boyfriend's bed, which was suspiciously sniveling.

"Jay?" he sat down next to the lump and put his arm around where he thought the shoulders were. His arm wasn't shoved off, but the lump didn't lean into him either.

"I-I'm sorry, Kai!"

"Sorry? What for?"

"I-I just-"

"Woah there, why don't you calm down first?" There was movement from under the blanket, assumed to be a nod. The sniveling settled down after a little, and Kai continued, "Now you wanna explain this whole "crossdressing" thing?"

"I," Jay sighed, "I just wanted to see what the big deal was. Like, why do people like to wear this kind of stuff? I didn't mean it to go very far! I just wanted to try a small skirt or something, but then Nya took me to a super fancy store with all this neat stuff and promised she'd pay for anything I wanted-"

"Jay-"

"-and I liked this one, so I tried it on, and I _liked_ it! I _like_ feeling pretty, but now you think I'm an ugly girl-"

"Jay!"

The male stopped his rambling, but of course Kai took a moment to think of what to say.

"Jay...I'm not very good at this thing, but I do _not _think you're ugly. I will _never _think you're ugly."

Jay didn't say anything. He was too busy listening.

"I know you're not a girl- you've proven that enough- and I don't care if you wanna dress like. That's your own choice, and I'll love you either way."

He smiled from underneath the covers.

"The only thing I can't say is that you're pretty because I didn't get a good look on the deck, and I can't see you at _all _now."

A whimper could be heard from the lump.

"Jay? Can I see?"

A small period of no movement ensued, followed by some small tossings of the blanket until finally the lightning wielder popped his head up, the large blue bow still messily perched on his head.

"Promise not to laugh?"

The darker brunette held up his hands in surrender, "I promise," but what he was actually thinking was, "_I can't believe that actually worked."_

So the blanket slowly but surely made it's way off of Jay's body, and Kai was astonished, to say the least.

To start with, the bow was sloppy, which was expected from someone who had little experience at putting bows in their own hair. It wasn't a detracting kind of sloppy though, but a natural sloppy that was less elegant and more kawaii. However, Kai had already seen the bow, and hence didn't keep his eyes on it for too long.

Secondly were Jay's boots. The footwear was a deep raven black that crawled up to his knees in what Kai thought to be leather. Surprisingly, there were no heels, only silver buckles along the sides.

The boots matched his belt, which wrapped around the blue lolita dress. Its buckle was the same blue as the dress and the bow.

His dress wasn't too frilly or poofy, but it did puff out a little from the waist to where it met the boots. There it had a bit of a folded effect that cut off at the belt. It's collar and both its short sleeves had a black stripe wrap around them, almost like a belt for there, too. Right over his heart was a small pocket that could probably hold a flip phone at most.

Of course, the outfit wouldn't be a tenth as good without the wearer, illuminated by the soft glow of the full moon through the window. His hands were on the covers, ready to pull it back over him if necessary, and his mouth curved at the slightest frown. His eyes, however, sparkled in such a way that rivaled even the purest of diamonds. That's exactly what they were- pure. Pure and innocent, searching at the moment for nothing more than approval from the person closest to him.

Kai stared, his own eyes wide and expression softer than before, basking in the feminine side of his beloved.

"Kai…?"

"You're beautiful." He didn't need to think- correction, he _didn't _think about what words came out of his mouth because there wasn't an ounce in him that disagreed. He barely even realized what he said.

Jay flushed, "You mean it?"

Kai nodded, "Every word."

The lighter brunette leaned into the darker and smiled, which the darker could've _sworn_ lit up the entire room. They stayed there in that position for a good minute, before several snapping sounds filled the room. Kai stood up and walked to the door, only to find a girl with a camera aiming it right at his face.

"Nya?'

_SNAP!_

"Woops!" she bolted down the hall with whatever crazy photos were on that device this time.

* * *

**I'm thinking of doing a fanfic where Jay gets wings, but I need some more ideas...any help? Credit will be awarded.**


End file.
